The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabrication thereof, an optical module and a method of fabrication thereof, a circuit board, and also an electronic instrument.
A stack-type of semiconductor device is known in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are deposited in a stack on a substrate. Since this enables the integration of a plurality of semiconductor chips, it makes it possible to reduce the area occupied on the substrate and thus enables designs for smaller products. A stack-type semiconductor device of the prior art generally makes use of wire-bonding techniques, but the use of wires imposes a limit on efforts to make the resultant components thinner and more compact. In particular, image-capturing devices that have optical chips are required to be thinner and more compact.